Handheld digital information/imaging systems, such as digital cameras, cell phones, personal digital assistants, etc. have become widespread in use in recent years. In order to present images and systems information to a system user, the system is usually provided with at least one display for displaying images and/or information useful to the user. User interface switches are also usually provided to navigate among items displayed on the display. In digital cameras, it is typical to have a large LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display for displaying an image or images captured by the digital camera. The display can also display image capture related functions and menus of camera features that are user selectable (See: U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0030754 A1, published Mar. 14, 2002, inventor Sugimoto; U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2002/0024604 A1, published Feb. 28, 2002, inventors Fjima et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0057351 A1, published May 16, 2002, inventors Suzuki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,877 B1, issued Nov. 6, 2001, inventor Anderson). Because a large LCD display used for images consumes much battery power, digital cameras can be provided with a smaller LCD display that uses less power. Such a display typically displays various camera status data to the camera user. The displayed data is spatially fixed and the LCD display is not capable of presenting programmed information in such as text support of the content in the main LCD display. (See: U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2001/0015760 A1, published Aug. 23, 2001, inventors Fellegara et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,480, issued Sep. 12, 2002, inventors Anderson et al., is of interest in disclosing a digital camera having a large image LCD display and a smaller status LCD. A single 4-way switch can be used to navigate between items displayed on either LCD. However, the status LCD has spatially fixed status icons and cannot be programmed to display other information in support of the image LCD content.